A backlight module is one of key components in a liquid crystal display and provides a homogenous light source with enough brightness for the liquid crystal display. A light-emitting performance of the backlight module directly affects a visual effect of the liquid crystal display. With continuous development of liquid crystal display technologies, application fields of liquid crystal displays, especially of colorful liquid crystal displays, are also continuously expanding. Driven by a market of the liquid crystal display devices, a backlight industry also develops prosperously. The liquid crystal display is a non-luminescent display device and the backlight module is necessary for display. Performance of the backlight module directly affects a display quality of the liquid crystal display. A cost of the backlight module accounts for about 30% to about 50% of a whole cost of the liquid crystal display module, and the backlight module consumes about 75% of a total power consumed by the liquid crystal display module. The backlight module plays an important role in the liquid crystal display module. High-definition, large-size liquid crystal displays must be cooperated with high-performance backlight technology. When the liquid crystal display industry is striving to expand new applications, the backlight module technology with a high performance (such as high brightness, low cost, low power consumption, thin thickness, light weight, and so on) plays the role of a backstage hero.
With continuous development of display panels, people are no longer satisfied with conventional performance indicators of the display panels such as large size and high definition, but have more diverse requirements on a shape of the display panels. So irregularly-shaped display panels and corresponding irregularly-shaped backlight modules have emerged. For example, a hollowed-out region for accommodating cameras may be formed in a backlight module. In this case, if the backlight module still adopts its original structure, light emitted by the backlight module may likely leak out to a position of the cameras and may affect an optical effect of the cameras.
The disclosed display module and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.